Unplanned Romance
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Haley James is trying to decide where her heart lies... Naley! Sorry for the summary, as you know I'm never good at them!
1. Ch1 Haley and Jake James

A/N: This is my latest story... let me know what you guys think!

It seems that there are times in your life where you have to make a choice. The problem is that how do you know which is the right choice to make. When you come to a crossroads in life, which way will you go? For Haley James, she was faced with this problem, should she let the love of her life back in or is it too late?

Haley grew up in a small town in Tree Hill, North Carolina and being the youngest in her family, she always looked up to her older brother, Jake. He was only three years older than her, but it was enough of a distance for her to sometimes be the "annoying little sister." Even still, these two always remained close throughout all of their troubles. Haley always had him wrapped around her finger too. Anything she asked, he would do. When they were younger, he would even play games with her just so she would have someone to play with. When he had friends over, she would join right in with them. All of his friends looked towards her as their own "little sister."

The thing that stood out most about Haley though was her love for everyone around her. She always had a kind word to say about everyone no matter if they returned the favor or not. Her brother and his friends were not the only ones she gave attention too. Seeing as how she was the baby, she also had her dad wrapped around her finger as well. Her free spirit is what made her so likeable though. However, Jake was always worried about this fact because he did not want his sister to get hurt. He always played the protective big brother.

When Jake entered high school, he started to spend less of his time with her, but still kept an eye on her. By the time he was a junior, she was just starting her freshman year of high school. Of course by now, she had grown up in more ways than one. She had looks that made all the guys want to be with her and all the girls envy her. Although it was not just her looks that everyone admired, it was her love for life and her charm. She had been on the cheerleading squad in middle school and planned on continuing throughout high school. The thing about her though was that she was friends with everyone and not just the "in-crowd."

On the first day of school, Jake gave her a ride to school. "So are you nervous about being a freshman? I mean I've heard they can be pretty harsh on the new comers not that I've ever been," Jake joked.

"Actually no, I'm not nervous at all. If anything, I'm really looking forward to it," Haley smiled back.

Unlike her older brother, she actually cared more about school itself rather than the rest of it. She always maintained good grades and did her best. The rest of the ride was pretty silent except for the radio playing.

Once they arrived, Jake asked, "Now you know I can easily take you to your first class if you want. It's ok if I'm a little late to my first block."

"I told you I'll be fine. I'm not a little girl anymore remember. I can take care of myself, plus I believe Peyton is headed our way," she added.

Peyton and Jake had been dating over a year now. "Hey baby, can you believe we are finally juniors?" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Haley, "And how is my little freshman doing this morning?" she joked.

"Fine except for your lovely boyfriend here won't quit treating me like a child," she remarked. Haley and Peyton were always ganging up against Jake. They both had become pretty close due to the fact they were "his girls" as he liked putting it.

"Oh, don't worry about Mr. Over Protective over here. He just can't accept that his sister is now going to be drooled over by all the guys," she smirked.

"Don't remind me," Jake added with a sigh. Soon they headed in separate directions.


	2. Ch2 Dinner at the James'

A/N: This story is mainly going to focus around Naley and Jeyton! Just to let you guys know... Brooke and Lucas will not play a role. I also forgot to add a disclaimer in the first chapter, but I do not own any characters as of right now.

The day went on like a normal day until it was time for the last bell. Jake had football practice right after school, which meant Haley would have to stay a little while afterwards. She decided to wait on one of the benches while Jake practiced and pulled out a book to pass her time.

"You mean you would rather read a book instead of watch these guys sweat," a voice said.

She looked up and smiled when she saw who it was standing in front of her. "Well don't get me wrong there are a few pointers with getting the privilege to watch you guys practice, but nothing I haven't seen before," she joked.

"Hales, I don't know about you sometimes. I mean one minute I think you are like the rest of those girls, but then you say stuff like that and it makes me rather intimidated," he said with a laugh.

"Nate, you know you love me. It is a shame though, that you aren't out there. I mean because then how could I keep my eyes focused on this book!" she said using the book for emphasis.

Nathan Scott was Jake's best friend and also one of the kickers on the team, but he tore his ACL at practice a few weeks back so has to sit on the sidelines. He was the one friend of Jake's who Haley actually cared about. Of course they always had, had a connection but neither one saw it nor would consider it due to Jake.

Nathan had always known Haley would be untouchable, so to speak, due to the fact she was his best friend's little sister, but he still felt an attraction towards her. After all, she was the most beautiful girl he could imagine. He dated off and on, but those were just flings. None of them had meant anything to him really, not like her. They were always able to talk about anything and everything. She had been one of the only people, besides Jake, to come see him after he had got injured.

He looked over at her and stared into her eyes until she finally got his attention, "Earth to Nathan!"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he smiled.

"I was saying it looks like they are finished practicing. By the way, are you coming over tonight for dinner?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that? Do I ever miss your mom's cooking? Now come on, let's go find that sorry brother of yours," he said getting up and offering his hand. The two walked over together to where Jake was walking out of the field house.

"Well how did I know I would find you with my little sister?" Jake joked as they walked up.

"Oh shut up! I can't help it if we got so bored watching you try to play football that we decided to actually make small talk to pass the time," she said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah," he said wrapping his arm around her. The three walked to the parking lot before going to their vehicles.

"See you guys later," Nathan called out before getting into his truck and driving off.

Later that night, Peyton and Nathan came over for dinner. This was a normal routine considering Lydia and Larry treated them both like family. Peyton headed off to find Jake, while Nathan went to talk to Larry. "So how's your knee son?" Larry asked.

"Oh it's as good as it can be, I guess. It sucks that I have to watch from the sidelines though," he added.

"I bet, but you may be able to play towards the end of the season. After all, the Ravens are going to miss their number one kicker!" he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Ha, I don't know about that, but I hope I'll be able to play," Nathan commented.

Meanwhile, Haley was making her way down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt. Nathan looked up and smiled at how beautiful she looked in something so simple. She went over and gave her dad a hug before turning towards Nathan, "So I see yet again I beat the kissing duo. At least I don't have to see it this time," she laughed.

"You wouldn't be talking about us would you sis?" Jake said walking downstairs with Peyton.

"Of course not," she smiled.

The four went to the table and all sat down, like always Peyton and Jake sat on one side and Nathan and Haley sat on the other. Lydia placed all the food on the table and Larry said grace before they began. Not much was said while they ate except for the usual "how was school."

Afterwards the four headed upstairs to Jake's room, it was where they always seemed to wind up.

"So Hales, you are still planning on trying out for the JV squad right? You know tryouts are in a week," Peyton mentioned.

"Yea, I'm so ready!" Haley added.

"I still don't know what I think about my sister prancing around in a short skirt and pom-poms. I mean it is bad enough the guys drool over you now. How am I supposed to keep them all away from you?" Jake asked.

"First of all, you don't need to keep them away; second I don't see you having a problem with your girlfriend being a cheerleader," she said.

"Well that's because it turns me on seeing her in her uniform, but you're my sister! I mean Nate don't you agree that Hales should just stick to more conservative clothing," he asked looking towards Nathan for support.

"Yea Nate, what's your take on having Hales in a short skirt showing off that nice body she has," Peyton joked.

"Um, it is up to her on what she wants to do," he said rather quietly.

"Thanks Nate, at least I know one guy is on my side," she said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Peyton just looked at the two and smiled, inside she saw the obvious chemistry between the two. They eventually moved on to another topic until it was getting late.

Nathan and Haley left the two love birds alone. "Well Hales, it looks like I should be getting home. I mean I need my beauty sleep," he said with a chuckle.

"Ha, yea I agree," she joked. She gave him a hug and said goodnight before he left. She then headed into her room for some much needed sleep.

A/N: This is one of the longest chapters by the way! Please review!


	3. Ch3 Party and the New Guy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I decided to post another chapter! Enjoy!

The next few weeks at school went by pretty much the same. By Friday, Haley was ready for the weekend. She had been invited to a party thrown by some seniors and had agreed to go with her friends, Brooke and Rachel. When she got home, she began figuring out what she was going to wear.

By now, she was already a member of the cheerleading squad. She picked out this brown halter with a pair of tight fitting jeans and some wedges to go along with it. She finished getting ready and walked out of her room bumping into Nathan.

"Sorry about that Nate. I was just heading out to a party with my friends," she said.

"Don't let your brother see you in that. By the way, you do know he will be there tonight, right?" he commented.

"Yea I figured, but you will come too right? I mean I need you as my bodyguard," she added with a laugh.

"Of course, I'll see you there," he said turning around, but then stopped, "oh, and Hales you look great!"

She smiled before heading out. She arrived at the party before Jake and the others had got there, so she started mingling with people. She was talking to a random guy who had asked her to dance which she agreed to.

Meanwhile, Jake, Peyton, and Nathan arrive. Nathan is the first to spot her; he thinks to himself "_why can't that be me_" before joining his friends.

A little while later, she sees them and walks over. "Hey guys, Peyt I love your top!" she commented.

"Thanks, I bought it last week at Abercrombie!" Peyton replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this girl-talk, but Hales what are you wearing?" Jake piped in. "Well Jake I believe this is what most people call a halter!" she joked.

"Yea but don't you think it shows too much skin?" Jake answered.

"Well Nate said I look nice!" she said eyeing Nathan who had been quiet throughout this conversation.

"Jake, give her a break! She has a body most girls kill for. Plus, I agree she looks hot!" Peyton added.

"I'm glad that both my girlfriend and best friend are against me. It looks like I lose again," he adds sarcastically.

Haley gave him a hug before another song began to play. Peyton dragged Jake over so they could dance leaving the other two by themselves.

"So are you having fun? I mean it looked like you were enjoying dancing with that guy earlier," Nathan spoke up.

"Yea, I'm having a good time. You aren't jealous I hope," she joked back.

"Nah, just wondering," he said shrugging it off.

Before she could say anything else, the guy from earlier came over and placed his arm on the small of Haley's back. "Hey, I was looking for you. You wanna dance?" he asked not even noticing Nathan.

"Sure, by the way, Chris this is Nate, Nate, Chris," she remarked before she headed back to the dance floor.

Nathan just stood there and watched. "Man, who is that hot chic you were just talking to?" a voice said from behind.

"That would be my sister! So keep away," Jake said coming back over.

Jake went and got a drink while Peyton looked over at Nathan and smiled. "Is it just me or do I sense some jealousy?" she asked getting his attention.

"I'm not jealous!" he said breaking his glance from Haley.

"If that's your story, but I believe we both know the truth," she smiled before Jake joined them once again.

The party went on with Chris and Haley dancing. She went and hung out with her brother and them when she would take a break from dancing. By one o'clock, the party was dwindling down to fewer people.

Haley was catching a ride with Jake, so she started heading towards them. She had had a great night and Chris had asked her out even. The four headed home with little to no conversation. They were each in their own little worlds.

Coming:  
More Naley interaction!


	4. Ch4 Lean on Me

The next couple of weeks were going really well for Haley. Chris had taken her out that Saturday after the party and had treated her like most would. Friday was going to be the first pep rally to kick off the game that night.

Each cheerleader was assigned a player and since Peyton took Jake, Haley opted for Nathan. She decorated his locker after school and everything. On Friday, the cheerleaders had to perform a routine before the captains of the football team said a few words. The Ravens were set to play the Oakdale Raiders later on that night.

Nathan and Jake just looked on from their seats, each focusing on a certain girl, while thinking two very different things. Soon the pep rally was over and the cheerleaders and football players had to go eat dinner.

The game got started with a bang with the Ravens two touchdowns ahead. It was now halftime and since Nathan was not playing, Haley went over to talk to him. During the varsity games, the JV cheerleaders did not have to cheer, so they were free to do what they wanted.

"It seems my brother can play some football after all," she joked.

"It would seem that way. Unfortunately, I have to watch from the sidelines," he commented.

"Hey, you still are my favorite kicker!" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Hales! You always know what to say to me," he smirked.

"Anything for my favorite guy, you know I love you!" she said smiling giving him a hug.

"Love ya too Hales!" he added then silently said, "In more ways than you will ever know."

The game ended 28-7 with the Ravens pulling off their first win. "How's my favorite girl?" Chris said putting his arms around Haley as she was standing by the fence.

"I'm great! I was looking for you earlier, where did you go?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just hanging out with some of the guys," he replied. She just smiled and waited for her brother and Nathan to join them before leaving.

Chris and Haley had been dating for about a month before there were visible problems. Haley was oblivious to everything and thought the relationship was going places that was until the Friday the Ravens played their rival, the Bears.

She was standing by the fence watching the game when she saw Chris at a distance. Normally, he would join her for parts of the game, but went and hung out with his so-called friends for the rest of it.

However, when she saw him he was not alone. Seeing as how he was a junior, he unlike Haley had a car. She saw him lean in and whisper something in the girl's ear before heading out of the gate. A single tear fell from her eye as she could not believe that this could be happening.

She waited until the game was over for Jake to take her home. Him and Nathan walked over, but could not tell she had been crying. Jake spoke, "Hey sis, um Peyton and I are going out to a party, but we can drop you off or Nate could take you home."

"Whatever," she said rather quickly.

Nathan led her to his truck, so he could take her home. He glanced over at her and could tell something was bothering her because she had not smiled nor said anything since they had left the field.

He waited until he pulled into her driveway before he said anything. "So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Thanks for taking me home. I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day," she lied hoping he could not tell.

"You may be able to fool Jake with that lie, but I know you too well to know that something is bothering you. So please tell me…" he said softly.

"Chris left with another girl tonight. I think he may be cheating on me," she replied as tears started to fall.

"He did what! I'm so sorry Hales, come here, please don't cry he's definitely not worth it" he said pulling her towards him.

He simply held her and let her cry in his arms for a few minutes before leading her inside. He followed her upstairs and was about to leave and let her rest when he heard, "Please hold me."

He turned and walked over to her bed and laid down and held her until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Nathan awoke to find himself alone in Haley's bed. He looked around and then realized why he was still here. They had fallen asleep after he comforted her. He was wondering how she was, when she appeared in the doorway in a towel.

"Morning, I thought you might still be asleep, so I didn't wanna bother you," she said.

He was speechless as his mind was going in circles while thinking to himself, "_Get a hold of yourself man this is Jake's sister and he would kick your ass if he knew you were imagining what was under the towel._"

He simply replied, "I just woke up… how are you?"

"Actually I couldn't be better. I broke up with him this morning! You were right I do deserve better. Thanks again for being there for me last night," she answered.

"Hales, you know I'm here for you anytime, day or night!" he said looking into her eyes.

For a moment neither spoke a word until Nathan finally said, "Well I guess I need to be heading out, but I'm here for you, remember that."

"Thanks you are the best!" she said giving him a hug before he left.

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, Nathan always comes to her rescue! Please review!


	5. Ch5 Beach Vacation

A/N: This kinda skips ahead a little. This story shows segments in Haley's life that Nathan is a big part of.

The summer was already here which meant a vacation for the four friends. They had all saved up enough money to rent a hotel room in Florida for the week. They all packed their bags and headed toward Florida. The girls slept while the guys took turns driving.

Finally after several hours, they eventually arrived. The girls quickly went inside and put on their bikinis before heading towards the beach. Peyton and Haley had gone shopping solely for this trip and had bought new bikinis.

The girls were tanning when Peyton asked the inevitable question, "So I'm wondering when are you going to admit you have feelings for Nate?"

"What are you talking about? Nate! You can't be serious. I mean he's Jake's best friend and he looks at me like a sister," she reasoned.

"You two are so blind it's unreal! You both are head over heels for each other but are too scared to admit it," Peyton said with a smile.

"Are you listening to yourself? Jake would never allow for anything and I mean ANYTHING to happen," she replied.

Peyton just dropped the conversation for now since she was not getting anywhere with Haley. All the while, Haley was in a daze thinking of what it would be like to be with Nathan.

In the meantime, Jake and Nathan were trying to figure out the room situation. They had got a suite which had two beds and doors dividing the two. "Man, looks like you won't be able to bring any girls back up to your room considering it looks like you and Hales will be sharing a room," Jake joked.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I'm just here to have a good time, not pick up random chicks. Plus, that wouldn't be fair to Hales, nor would I even consider it," he answered.

"You know you are always taking up for her and protecting her. I mean I do the same, but with you it's different. It is almost like you have feelings for my sister," Jake responded while looking directly at him.

"What that's crazy! I mean not that Hales isn't attractive or anything because I believe everyone will agree to that. She is your sister man! I wouldn't cross those boundaries," he tried to reason.

Just then the girls walked in, in nothing but their bikinis. Haley was the first to speak, "So are you guys about done in here? It is so nice outside…"

Nathan smiled and said, "I'll come! It beats hanging out with your brother here." The two walked back down to the beach.

Jake turned and looked at Peyton who was smiling at the two. "Don't even say it," Jake began.

"You know it's true. Neither one of them want to admit it because of you. They are scared you will hate them both," she said looking at him.

"I could never hate Hales! It is just weird to think of my sister and best friend hooking up!" he replied.

"Jake, she's not that little girl that you have always been able to protect. Plus admit it, Nate waits on that girl hand and foot," she laughed.

"Yea I know. If it does happen, I would want Nate to ask me first before going behind my back," Jake reasoned.

"I knew you would come around. Now would you like to make out or go check out the other soon to be couple," she joked.

Jake grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey Nate, could you rub some lotion on my back for me?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Nathan said taking the bottle of lotion and began smoothing it on her back. Any other guy would be aroused by this task, but he kept his cool.

"So can I ask what I walked into earlier? It looked like you and my brother was in a discussion about something important," she tried hinting.

"Well he was joking around telling me I couldn't bring any girls up to the room," he said avoiding the remaining conversation that he had had.

"Are you ok with that? I mean us having to share a room and stuff," she asked.

"Hales, like I told your brother I didn't come here to pick up some random chic. I came here to have fun and who better to do that with than you," he said with a smile.

"Aww thanks Nate. I do have one other question… are we sharing the bed too?" she asked slowly.

"I could sleep on the floor and give you the bed," he responded.

"It's not like we haven't ever slept in the same bed before. I think we can both have the bed, plus the floor didn't look too comfortable," she finished.

The two just sat in silence for another hour or so before they headed back to the room.


	6. Ch6 Goodnight Girlfriend

"We might want to use the other door. I can only imagine what your brother is doing in there," Nathan said pointing towards the room.

"Gross, I just got a horrible mental picture," she joked. The two just went into their side of the room.

A few minutes later, Peyton and Jake walked in. "So did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Ha, it seems not as much as you guys though," Haley responded pointing at Jake's messed up hair.

Jake just smiled and said, "What can I say, I'm irresistible!"

They all just laughed until Haley spoke, "Well how about we all change and go grab a bite to eat!"

They all agreed and went their separate ways. Haley had picked out a mini skirt and halter that Peyton had helped pick out. She walked back into where Nathan was and he was speechless when he looked up.

"Are you ready? What's wrong?" she asked due to the expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing except that you look amazing!" he said with a smile.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you are my date tonight then," she added.

"_If you only knew how I wished that were true_," he added to himself. They headed out minutes later.

The next day, they all got invited to a party that was in a condo a few buildings down. Haley settled for a blue tank top and another mini skirt. They got to the party when this guy came up and offered her to dance.

Nathan just stared at her from afar until Peyton came up, "Why don't you just ask her to dance instead of stare at her all night?"

"Who? I was just checking out the surroundings. Where's Jake?" he said trying to avoid the truth.

"He's getting me a drink, but you know you suck at lying. Ever since we've came on this trip, you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of her. Maybe now is your chance to ask, looks like she is coming your way," Peyton said with a smile before walking off to find Jake.

"Hey, come dance with me. You look all lonely over here by yourself," Haley said.

"Alright, but I must warn you I suck at dancing," he replied.

"It's ok. I think I can deal with that," she smiled and led him to the dance floor.

A really fast song came on just as they started to dance. Haley started dancing all up on him like it was nothing. Inside Nathan was going crazy, "_Must she be so damn beautiful_!"

Meanwhile, Jake was looking at the two not knowing what to think. "Just let them be," Peyton persuaded him by whispering in his ear.

The two continued to dance and eventually got comfortable with each other. Nathan placed his hand on the small of her back and followed her lead with the beat of the music. Haley smiled up at him and for once she saw something she had never seen: desire.

Eventually the song ended, but neither wanted to break away from each other then they came back to reality. He tore away and said, "I'm sorry," before walking away.

So Haley went off in another direction and went over to the keg. "Would you like some?" a guy filling up a glass asked. She agreed and drank it up.

It was getting late and Jake and Peyton were ready to head back to the room. Jake found Nathan standing off by himself, "Hey man, will you look after Hales? Peyt and I are going to head back."

"Yea, I was just about to go get her," he said looking over as her sight came into view.

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow then," he replied before walking away.

Nathan walked over to where Haley was and was surprised to see a drink in her hand. As he got closer, he realized that obviously was not her first since she was sort of slurring as she was talking to someone.

"Hales, I think its time to go," he said lightly touching her arm.

She just smiled and said, "Sure boyfriend."

Given as she was out of it, she had no idea what she was even saying. Nathan led her outside when she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you carry me?" she begged.

He agreed and picked her up in his arms and headed towards their room. As soon as they got there, he looked down to notice she was sound asleep on his shoulder.

He laid her down on the bed and gently took off her flip flops before covering her up. He then stripped down to his boxers and got into bed as well. He smiled as he looked at her sleeping form. Then he gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight girlfriend."

A/N: I decided to leave you with that little cliffhanger...


	7. Ch7 What Happened

The next morning Peyton walked into the room and could not help but smile. Haley was cuddled up to Nathan and he had his arm draped around her.

She went and got her camera to take a picture. The sound of the flash woke Nathan up and he looked down in his arms and smiled. He then sensed someone was in the room and when he turned his head he came face to face with a smiling Peyton. "_Oh great_!" he said to himself.

Peyton just walked back into the other room leaving the two alone. He knew that what she walked in on she probably misjudged. Slowly Haley woke up and looked into his blue eyes.

"Good morning sunshine! How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I just got thrown from a train! My head is killing me! What happened last night," she wondered.

"Well that my dear is what you call a hangover. It seems little miss innocent got drunk last night. I'll go get you some aspirin and a glass of water," he said getting up.

She just looked at his retreating body and thought, "_Why all of a sudden do I get nervous around him?_"

A few minutes later he was back and handed her the medicine. "You know your brother would kill me if he knew I let you drink last night," he joked.

"It wasn't your fault! From my recollection, I was the one who accepted a drink," she replied.

After they ate breakfast, Peyton and Haley went and laid out on the beach while the boys tried to "catch some waves" as they put it.

"So should I even ask what happened last night?" Peyton said getting right to the point.

"Besides me getting drunk, nothing," Haley replied.

"Can I ask what made you drink? I mean you've never done it before," she wanted to know.

"Can I be honest with you and you not tell Jake?" she waited for Peyton to nod before she continued, "Have you ever been nervous around a guy you never thought you would?"

Peyton smiled and said, "Of course, it is what most people call a crush. I have a feeling I know what 'guy' you are referring to. It seems you two got pretty cozy last night. Is that why you drank though because he made you nervous?"

"Well we were dancing and he gently touched my back and I got lost in his eyes. Then he just said I'm sorry and walked off, so I went and got a drink. And today he hasn't really said much to me since we woke up," Haley confessed.

"It looks like you've got it bad for our buddy Nate then. You should talk to him and before you say it, don't worry about your brother. I'll handle him!" she added leaving Haley in her thoughts.

The boys came over soon afterwards and Peyton made an excuse for her and Jake to leave.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"What happened last night?" she said avoiding his question.

"Well you got drunk and I brought you back to the room," he replied.

"No I mean when we were dancing. Why did you walk off like that?" she wanted to know.

"I'm not sure really," he lied, "is that why you drank though, because I walked away from you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she said getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it that I worry about you. I mean after all you are like my sister," he answered trying to hide his true feelings. He did not know those few little words hurt Haley in every way possible.

"Yea I know," she tried to smile and shrug it off. They just sat there both thinking the same thing, if only things were different.

A/N: Naley fans be patient! Please review!


	8. Ch8 Nate's New Distraction

Senior year was now here for at least three out of the four friends. Haley would be left to fend for herself come the next school year when she turned a junior. Her and Nathan still acted the same around each other, both ignoring their true feelings.

He had started dating this new girl, Sara, about a month ago. Haley was hurt by this because he was not only spending less time with her, but also that when she did see him, Sara was always around.

"Hey girlie, what's got you down?" Peyton asked coming up behind a distracted looking Haley.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that I miss this summer and how we all hung out together, just the four of us," she replied.

"It will always be the four of us, no matter who comes into the picture. Plus, Sara's got nothing on you," she said trying to cheer her up.

She had been rooting for Haley and Nathan to hook up over the summer, but like always Nathan played the "she's like my sister" card. Haley smiled as they headed out for cheerleading practice.

"Hello boyfriend," Sara said coming up and kissing Nathan.

"Hey Sara," he said returning the favor. He liked Sara, but she was really just a distraction. He needed one now more than ever. He hated that he was spending less time with Haley, but he couldn't be around her with all these mixed feelings.

"Get a room," Jake said from behind. He could tell something was different about Nathan, but he never said anything.

"Oh don't be jealous. Peyt will be outta practice soon," Sara joked. She had forgotten something in her locker, so she left the two boys to talk.

"I was meaning to ask you Nate. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Jake asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Actually Sara and I've made plans. Sorry!" he said bluntly.

"You're joking right? You've never missed dinner! Plus, I think I know two people who would be sad that you didn't come," he added.

"Well like I said I'm sorry," he finished before walking away.

He knew what Nathan was trying to do, but it was only hurting Haley. He knew that by Nathan not showing up tonight she would be crushed.

The next day at school Jake saw Nathan coming his way. Last night, he had been right. Haley barely said anything and excused herself from the table earlier than usual. Plus on the ride to school she hardly said two words.

"Hey man, you got a minute?" Jake asked.

"Sure what's up?" Nathan wondered.

"Well I was wondering if you had any plans for this weekend. I'm having a party at my house and was hoping you could make it," he said.

"Of course, Sara and I will definitely be there," he said before heading to class.

Jake was hoping he would come alone, but he would work around that. He really only needed for Nathan to talk to Haley.

Speaking of his sister, he saw her making her way down the hall. "What's up Hales?" he shouted.

"Nothing much just got done with a test that I think I bombed," she smiled before adding, "Actually I made a B."

"You kill me on how smart you are. Anyway, are you looking forward to the party?" he asked.

"Why of course. I mean mom and dad out of town for the whole week!" she replied even though she loved both her parents very much.

The rest of the week went by fast and soon it was time for the party. Haley came down the stairs in a pair of tight fit jeans and a low cut top that did not leave much to the imagination.

"Damn girl! I believe you look hotter than me tonight," Peyton said once Haley had made it into the living room.

"I highly doubt that could be possible!" she laughed. She had surprisingly been in a good mood all day.

Jake walked in and looked over at his sister. Normally, he would make a comment about her outfit, but once he saw the smile on her face he did not want to ruin it. "I see my two favorite girls are all ready for our guests," he said bringing them into a group hug.

Coming:  
The party with some Sara/Nathan/Haley drama!


	9. Ch9 Overstepping the Bounds

A/N: I decided to be nice and post this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Soon after people started coming in and the house began to fill. Nathan and Sara showed up and soon found the others.

"Hey guys," Nathan greeted.

"Hey," they all replied in unison. Haley excused herself and found some other people to talk to. It did not go unnoticed by Nathan, Jake, or Peyton. Peyton said she had to go to the bathroom and went looking for Haley instead.

"You know you can't keep running away from him," Peyton spoke up.

"Its not like he cares," she said through her tears.

"Of course he does. He's just too stubborn to admit it!" Peyton said wrapping her arm around her, "He'll come around, I promise!"

Haley dried her eyes and followed Peyton back over to the crowd.

"So guys how about we all play a game?" Sara offered.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"Umm, I've Never or Truth or Dare?" Sara threw in.

"We could play I've Never," Peyton spoke up. They had all agreed including another friend, Tim.

"Ok I'll go first… I've never smoked," Sara started. Tim and Peyton both drank.

"I've never broken a bone," Tim offered. Nathan and Jake both drank.

"I've never had sex," Haley piped in. Everyone but her drank.

"I've never lied about my feelings towards someone," Peyton said eyeing Nathan. Slowly both Nathan and Haley drank.

"I've never lied about my age," Jake said with a laugh. Haley and Sara drank up.

"I've never got arrested," Nathan replied. Tim was the only one who drank.

"I say we play truth or dare now?" Peyton offered. They had all agreed.

"Nate, truth or dare?" Peyton asked.

"I'll start the game off with a dare," he said smiling.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss someone here that is not your girlfriend," she said with a smile, "oh and it has to be with tongue."

Nathan glared at her knowing he would either have to pick her or Haley.

"We don't have all night man," Tim joked.

Finally he got up and walked over to Haley, "Do you mind?"

She nodded before he leaned down and gently kissed her lips before moving his tongue inside. When he pulled away, a small blush formed on Haley's cheeks.

"Jake, truth or dare?" Nathan asked trying to ignore the stares he was getting from almost everyone.

"I pick truth!" Jake answered.

"How many girls have you've slept with?" he joked.

"That's easy, unlike you, I've only slept with one!" Jake responded before asking, "Tim, truth or dare?"

"Man, I pick dare!" he said with a smirk.

"I dare you to go grab that guy's ass," he said pointing to the tall guy not far from them.

Tim looked disappointed until Nathan said, "Man we don't have all night!"

"Fine," he said before quickly grabbing the guy's ass before realizing the guy was gay after he turned around and smiled. Everyone started laughing when he made it back over.

"Ha ha, very funny guys! Sara, truth or dare?"

"I'll choose dare," she replied.

"I dare you to flash everyone here," he smiled knowing she would do it.

As if on cue, she raised her shirt up and showed everyone her goodies. Nathan was not too happy, but the question that came next brought him out of his mood.

"Haley, truth or dare?" Sara asked.

"Truth," she answered.

"If you could date anyone here, who would it be? Even though I know you have the hots for my man here," Sara said with a laugh.

In reality, she had always been jealous of Haley especially since her own boyfriend had feelings for her and she knew the feeling was mutual especially after that kiss. Haley got up and ran towards her room with tears in her eyes.

"That was a bitchy thing to do!" Peyton said about to slap her before Jake stopped her.

Nathan looked over at his girlfriend, "I think you should leave! Also as far as I'm concerned we are through!" then headed in the direction of Haley's room. Sara got up and left knowing she was no longer welcome.

Before Nathan was able to get too far though, Jake stopped him. "Man, don't hurt her anymore than she already is," he said before walking off.

When he got to her room, he tapped on the door before he went in. "Hey," he said walking over to her.

"Hey," she said not even looking up.

"Look I'm sorry for what Sara said back there. If it helps I broke up with her, because no one talks to you like that!" he said lifting her chin, "I'm also sorry that I've been distant lately. I just had some things to figure out. Do you forgive me?"

She smiled and nodded before he enveloped her into a big hug. They were back like old times and it was all they needed: each other.

They remained like that for the rest of the night before they fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Ch10 Goodbye Hales

A/N: Please don't hate me for this chapter! All I can say is, Naley fans don't lose hope!

Graduation was already here which meant for Haley that she would have to survive two more years of high school without the three most important people in her life. Jake and Peyton would be headed off to Duke, while Nathan headed off to Ohio State. Everyone was being split up, so they all planned for a sort of going away party after graduation.

The graduation ceremony was rather an emotional time, especially for Haley, who sat in the audience as Jake, Nathan, and Peyton all received their diplomas. Afterwards everyone headed over to the James' house for the party that would never be forgotten.

"So how does it feel to be a graduate? I mean you guys all get to go off and do your own thing. Just do me a favor and don't forget about me," she said walking to her three favorite people.

"I think I speak for all of us. We could never forget you Hales, especially since you are the best sister I could have ever asked for," Jake replied giving her a hug.

Jake and Peyton went to go dance leaving her and Nathan alone. They had been acting like normal around each other, but inside they were driving themselves crazy with their mixed emotions.

Finally she spoke up, "So does this mean that you will come back and see me occasionally."

"Oh Hales, of course. After all, you will always be my favorite girl!" he said smiling.

"Then in that case, how about a dance?" she asked.

"Sure thing. You just lead the way sweet thing," he joked.

The two had been dancing off and on all night. With each song, it seemed that their bodies got closer and closer. Nathan began to get aroused and Haley was beginning to lose control of her emotions.

The two looked into each others eyes both wanting and needing the other. She was inching closer to his face as he could feel her breath getting closer to his neck when a crash came from the other side of the room.

He quickly backed away realizing what he almost just let happen, "I'm sorry, I gotta go Hales! I'll catch ya later," he said before heading out the door and unable to turn back because he knew he could not face the look that was now resting on her face. It was a mixture of confusion and hurt all mixed into one.

The crash had simply been some drunken guy stumbling over the edge of the coffee table, but to her it was the memory that would never leave her. She was knocked out of her trance when someone's arm draped around her shoulder.

"Hey Hales, what's with the glum look on your face? How about we go somewhere and talk," Peyton spoke rather quietly.

"Ok," she said agreeing and following Peyton into another room.

"So where's Nate? It looked like you two were getting pretty intimate on the dance floor," she asked sort of worried of the answer due to Haley's expression.

"He left," she simply stated before tears poured down her face.

Peyton hugged her knowing that yet again Nathan let his pride get in the way of actually expressing to her how he felt.

"I'm sorry Hales," she tried reassuring her.

"That's what he said before he walked out," Haley said in rather a low whisper. The two girls just stood there as Peyton held her.

"There's my two favorite girls," Jake said walking into the room before noticing that Haley was crying, "Hales, what's wrong?"

Peyton just looked over at him and mouthed "Nate."

"Oh Hales, come here," Jake said taking her into his arms.

In his mind, he knew this day would come, but what he also knew is that he was the reason for it. If he had only listened to Peyton in the first place, his sister would be with the one she wanted.

"This is all my fault," Jake whispered in her hair.

She looked up and replied, "No it's not! I should have known he only thought of me in a 'little sister' way. I ignored that feeling and still went after him. I only caused myself pain."

"Hales, you know he cares about you. I could talk to him if you want," he said trying to cheer her up.

"No he's leaving for college tomorrow. Maybe it is better this way," she said trying to convince him that she was ok.

Meanwhile Nathan got back to his house in a complete mess. "How could I have crossed that line, damnit! I knew better and to know I hurt her, only makes this worse. I'm such an ass for even leading her on like that!" he said out loud.

He would be leaving for Ohio tomorrow morning. He knew he would not be able to tell her goodbye especially after tonight's events. He had to get away, away from everything and everyone that reminded him of her. This night would forever haunt him.

He began to pack his bags as quickly as he could. He knew Jake would probably find out what happened and probably hate him for what he had done. He sat down and did the only thing he thought was the right thing: write her a letter.

"_Dear Hales, I'm sorry for so many things right now. I know that what happened between us tonight really hurt you. I'm sorry that I lead you on. I should have known better than to cross that line. It was wrong of me to do. I know you may never forgive me for the pain that I've caused you and I completely understand. I am kicking myself in the ass because for as long as I've known you I've done everything to try and protect you and it seems it was me that you needed to be protected from. There are just so many things right now I wish I could tell you, but nothing seems appropriate. I think it is best if I leave town and for you to forget about me, even though I will never forget you. I love you Hales! And tell Jake that I'm sorry too especially since he probably wants to kick my ass right now. I hope you all the best. Love, Nate."_

He folded up the letter, sealed it into an envelope, and wrote her name on front. He picked up his bags and loaded them into his truck. He then told his parents bye and headed to the James' house for one last time. He placed the letter in the mailbox and drove away leaving the love of his life and best friend behind.


	11. Ch11 Death in the Family

A/N: Due to the fact I felt bad for the last chapter, maybe this one will put a smile on your face for all you Naley fans!

* * *

Two years have passed since Haley has seen or heard from Nathan. She found his letter the next morning as she was checking the mail. She cried as she read the truth behind his words.

Jake had tried to call him, but he never picked up. So Jake and Peyton headed off to Duke, leaving Haley at home.

She graduated from high school two days ago and would be headed off to Duke in about a month. She had been dating Josh for almost a year now, but her love still remained with Nathan.

Jake and Peyton were home for the summer, so they had been hanging out quite a bit only now it was just the three of them. They were all in Jake's room when the phone rang.

"Hello," Jake answered, "Yes this is he," he replied before his face paled and hung up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Peyton asked.

He looked at her and then he looked over at Haley before he quietly said, "Nate's dad passed away this morning."

Haley didn't know what to do. She knew how close he had been to his dad and the fact that he was now gone was just too hard to bare.

"Does he know?" Haley spoke.

"Yea, that was his mom on the phone. She said he's really tore up about it. I think I'm going to head over there. You don't have to come if you don't want to," Jake said knowing even the mention of his name was still hard on her.

"No, I want to go," she quickly responded.

The three friends quickly got in Jake's truck and headed over to the Scott's house. Jake knocked on the door before Mrs. Scott came to the door.

"He is upstairs in his room. He has been up there ever since he got here. Maybe he'll talk to you guys," she said motioning towards the stairs.

Peyton quietly taped on the door before slowly opening it. Nathan was facing the opposite direction and didn't even turn when he heard the door open. In a matter of four hours, he had lost his father, the man who had helped him become the man he was today.

"Hey man, your mom let us in if that's ok," Jake said walking further into the room.

"Yea that's fine, but I'm not really in the mood to talk," he said softly.

"It's ok. You don't have to say a word, but we are here for ya," Jake reassured.

He slowly turned to face his old friend when he saw her. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. When she noticed him looking at her, she simply smiled before walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"I've missed you," she whispered into his ear.

"I've missed you too. I'm…" he began.

"Shh… it's fine, don't worry about it," she said stopping him from apologizing.

The three just began filling each other on what all had happened within the two years that they had been apart. Nobody mentioned Josh and Nathan never asked whether she had dated anyone.

As time went on, it was getting rather late. "Well man, I think we are going to head out. We'll be back over here to check on you tomorrow," Jake offered.

"Alright man, good night," he replied.

Haley was about to leave when she noticed his face become distant again. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to stay for a little bit," she said looking at Nathan before turning to her brother.

"Alright just call when you get ready and I'll come get you," Jake said before leaving.

She made it back over to the bed where he was sitting. "So now how are you really?" she asked knowing he had been putting on a front all night.

"I feel like a part of me is dead too," he said looking at her honestly.

"Nate, your dad had a good life and you know he's looking down on you right now and smiling. He loved you so much! But you know what, he may be gone physically, but he is always with you," she said before placing her hand on his heart, "right here."

"Thanks Hales," he replied, "by the way, thanks for staying. You always understood me better than anyone else."

"What can I say, I know you all too well!" she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry it took something like this to bring me back. I hate how I left but…" he tried.

* * *

Coming:  
Haley must decide on Nathan or Josh


	12. Ch12 Breaking Up is Hard to Do

A/N: I hope you like this chapter... only a few more to go before I end it!

* * *

"Hey, like I told you before its fine. I understand why you did it. You only think of me as a little sister and I'm ok with that now," she said placing her hand over his and holding it.

"Hales, you need to know that that's not how I feel. I just couldn't come between you and Jake and so…" he started again.

"Nate please, don't continue. I mean now is not the time or place for us to be having this conversation, especially after two years of not even a word," she said trying not to cry.

"Hales, I never meant to hurt you," he pleaded.

"Nate, please just stop! I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm in a relationship now. So I can't listen to what you want to say right now. It's just too much, please understand," she reasoned.

"Oh, I see. Well maybe you should go, I'll be fine," he replied.

"Damnit Nate, you don't get it do you! The day you walked out a part of me left with you. Even though you may not have realized it, I gave you my heart a long time ago. Josh knows I can never truly love him the way that I loved you. Also, Jake never had a problem with the fact that I wanted to be with you. He came to terms with it and even blamed himself when you walked out on me because he knew it was because you were worried about the friendship. That's why he tried calling you that night to try and tell you, but instead you left. Also, I still have the letter you left me and have read it so many times that there are tear stains on it from where I would cry myself to sleep wanting you," she said before the tears started to fall, "now do you get why I can't do this?"

"Hales, I don't know what to say. All I can say is I'm here now," he said wiping the tears from her eyes, "and this time I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait on you for how ever long it takes. Maybe one day you will give me a second chance. And I need you to know, that there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't stop loving you!"

"I just need time Nate. Is that asking too much? Why don't we get through with the funeral arrangements and everything, then we can discuss this, us," she finished.

"Alright, but will you sit with me at the funeral?" he said rather quietly.

"Of course I will. I just think I should go home now. I need to talk to Josh because this isn't fair to him," she said giving him another hug, "I love you Nate and I'm glad you're back!"

"Love ya too Hales!" he said while still holding her in his arms, "Come on I'll give you a ride home." The two walked out to his truck and headed to the James' house.

She got home and knew she had to call Josh, but what would she tell him. She cared for him and knew he cared for her, but also at the same time she could not be with someone when her heart was with someone else.

After a few minutes, she finally got up the nerve to call Josh. "Well hello baby! This is a pleasant surprise. What's up?" Josh asked.

"I need to talk to you and I don't even know where to begin. I'm so confused and am unsure what I should do," she replied.

"Ok, well how about you start at the beginning, and I'll see how I can help," he said trying to be of some if any help.

"Well I'm torn between two very important things or I should say people in my life," she tried to explain without tearing up.

"I heard that he was back in town. Look Hales, I'm going to make this simple for you. I love you and I know you love me, but the fact still remains that you are still IN love with him! I have known since I first met you, but thought that one day you could love me like that, however I know that I will never be able to replace him. I would try and fight for you, but I know that no matter what I say or do your heart will still be with him. So as hard as this is for me to say, I'm telling you to go after him. I just hope he doesn't break your heart because I would definitely kick his ass! I just want you to be happy and I know this is what you want," he reasoned.

"But Josh I never meant to hurt you, and I feel like such an awful person because I feel I lead you on all this time," she said through her tears.

"Baby, I know and that's why I'm not mad at you. I know you better than you think. Like I said, I'm not mad or upset. Do what you want, and don't worry about anyone else," Josh said reassuringly.

"Thank you for understanding! I hope that I don't lose you as a friend though," she said worryingly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he joked. They both said their goodbyes and she was one step closer to figuring out what she was going to do.


	13. Ch13 I Love You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter... only one more left!

The next night was the wake for Nathan's father and Haley was getting ready. Peyton, Jake, and Haley were all riding together.

Peyton softly knocked on her door, "Knock, knock."

"Come in, I'm just putting on some makeup," she responded.

"Hey Jake is still in the shower, so I thought I would come hang out in here. So how are you holding up?" she said referring to yesterday's events.

"I want him, but at the same time I can't seem to take that wall down from the last time. I mean should I just let him back in so easily?" she said confused.

"Hales, I can't tell you what to do, however, I will say this. I think you know in your heart that this time is different. So the question is, will you follow what your heart is telling you or will you move on from him completely?" she replied.

"I knew my answer from when I saw him yesterday. I just had to make sure I could go through with it," Haley answered.

"Well I support you in whatever decision you make. Jake is here for you too!" she said giving her a hug.

"Thanks!" Haley said before applying the finishing touches of her makeup, "I think it's time to go." The two girls walked downstairs. Jake came down a few minutes later and they all headed to the funeral home.

The funeral home was pretty crowded since Mr. Scott was a very respectable man. The three soon spotted Nathan standing next to his mom and headed in his direction. He looked up and smiled when he saw Haley coming his way along with Jake and Peyton.

"Thank you guys for coming," he said giving them each a hug, "it means a lot to me that you guys are here."

Haley and Jake quickly gave Mrs. Scott a hug and then stood over by Nathan. Haley reached down and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly before saying, "We will always be here for you."

Jake and Peyton went and greeted some other people, but Haley remained next to Nathan with her hand still entwined with his.

As the wake was drawing to a close, many people had left. Mainly the only ones still there were Haley, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Mrs. Scott, and some other family members.

Jake said, "Alright man, we are going to head home, but will see you first thing tomorrow morning," before giving him a final hug.

Peyton hugged him as well before looking at Haley and asked, "You staying?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she responded.

Haley and Nathan walked out to his truck as they were leaving the funeral home. "You didn't have to stay, ya know. I'll be ok, but I'm glad you did," he said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Nate, there is something I need to say. I know this is a tough time for you right now, but I need to say this before the opportunity is gone," she said slowly.

"Hales, what is it? You know you can tell me anything," he responded.

"Well, I had a long talk with Josh last night after you dropped me off, and I have made a decision," she paused for a second to look directly at him before continuing, "I'm still in love with you and that will never change. I have decided that I want you in my life as more than just my friend. Actually what I'm trying to say is, I need you and am not letting you go this time without a fight," she finished with a smile.

He just gazed at her for a few moments before smiling. He leaned over and whispered, "I think I can handle that. Now there is something I need to say," he replied before gently placing his finger below her chin and pulling her closer to him before lightly kissing her lips.

"It's about damn time," she joked. She pulled him in for another kiss, but this time it was more passionate and lasted a little longer.

The two remained in each others arms for a few more minutes before Nathan spoke up, "As much as I like this feeling, I think I need to get you home before your brother comes to hunt me down."

So he drove her home and kissed her goodnight. Before stepping out of the truck though, Haley asked, "Why don't you stay with me tonight? I think we could both use the company."

Seeing as he was never able to say no to her, he hopped out of his truck and followed her inside. The two went straight up to her room without making a sound. He laid down on her bed before pulling her on top of him.


	14. Ch14 Duke Here We Come

A/N: Sorry guys, but this is the last chapter! Thank you guys for reviewing! Check out my other stories... and let me know what you think. Also, I'm curious what you you think of the ending to this story... please review!

* * *

She smiled as she placed soft kisses on his face and down his neck around his Adam's apple. "Mmmm…" he moaned, "I've dreamed about this for two years."

"Ha, ha! What can I say, I'm irresistible," she joked.

"That's an understatement!" he replied before nipping at her lower lip as she let out a small moan of her own.

"You better behave yourself young man before my brother hears you," she joked.

"Let him! I'm sure he wouldn't stay long though," he joked back before letting out a small laugh. The two held each other before soon drifting off to sleep.

The next morning she opened her eyes and felt a strong set of arms wrapped around her. She smiled up at his sleeping form and knew this is where she belonged.

The quiet moment was soon interrupted by her brother knocking on her door. "Hales, are you in there?" Jake yelled through the door.

"She's busy making out with her boyfriend. Come back later," Nathan said with his eyes closed.

Jake opened the door and barged in saying, "Since when did you become her boyfriend?"

Nathan opened his eyes and looked over at Jake before looking at Haley, "Well I'm only her boyfriend if she'll have me."

She smiled before giving him a kiss and replying, "Of course, besides you've had me for years."

"Well due to the fact that I don't exactly like watching my best friend make out with my sister I think I'm going to go," Jake said trying turning to leave.

"I can't help it if I can't get enough of her. Plus, I have to make up for lost time. Besides I did warn you," he joked before Jake walked out.

The two just enjoyed each other lying in bed for most of the day. Then he took her out for lunch and they went to all the old hangouts.

* * *

The rest of the summer went by quite nicely, but soon the two lovebirds were going separate ways. The day before Haley was suppose to move in her apartment that she was going to be sharing with Peyton and Jake; Nathan came over to her house.

Haley was in her room when someone knocked. She went to open it to find Nathan, Peyton, and Jake all at her door. "Guys what's up? You hardly ever knock on my door," she asked.

"Well Nate has some news," Peyton blurted out.

Haley looked at the three confused.

"Need any help moving?" Nathan wondered.

"Since Nate is going to be our fourth roommate," Peyton stated.

Haley stood there frozen before Jake spoke up, "Well now that my amazing girlfriend ruined the surprise. We'll leave you guys alone," he finished before dragging Peyton out of the room.

"So it is true? What about Ohio?" she wondered.

"I don't belong there. I went there to run away, but Duke is where I belong. I transferred but was waiting for the right time to tell you. Then of course as always Peyt ruined the surprise," he joked.

"This is so awesome! I'll get to live with my three favorite people. Plus, I can sneak into your room at night since we both know I sleep better in your arms," she said.

"Yea well I'm looking forward to seeing you walk around in nothing but a towel," he hinted.

"Only if you're lucky," she joked.

The two finished packing all of her stuff before loading it up. They all had dinner with the James' because they were headed to Duke early the next morning.

The next day they moved all of Haley's stuff in as well as Nathan's stuff. Then the four all sat down and watched movies and pigged out on junk food the rest of the night.

After all, the four friends were reunited at last. Whatever happened, they would all have each other.


End file.
